Saat Terakhir
by Wind Knight
Summary: Entah kenapa diriku terjatuh, serasa  meninggalkan dunia nyata ini. Déjà vu. Seperti saat itu. Akankah diriku akan terhempas kembali menghantam punggung Bumi itu lagi ? My first fic. Rated T. Sebuah kisah cinta yang berujung pada kesedihan .


Wind Knight Zone

Um, halo semuanya !

Mungkin ini adalah cerita pertama saya di fanfiction ini, dan mungkin sangat2 jelek. (Readers : Yaaaaaa !)

Jadi, bila ada yang mau ngeflame pun silahkan, karena saya masih sangat pemula dan berniat untuk belajar.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya itu tuh, abang Charlie

–heh, siapa juga yang mau punya adik kayak kamu!-

(Kabur dikeroyok massa)

Ya, readers semuanya benar, ini lagunya ST12 yang judulnya Saat Terakhir

Jadi, silahkan membacaaa !

_Saat terakhir_

A Naruto Fanfiction

Made by Wind Knight

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : **Multichapter**,** AU** (Alternate Universe), **OoC** (Out of Character), **Abal**, **Aneh bin jelek**, **Rated T**, **Typo** (banyak dah), **Diksi Ngga** **Nyambung**, **Chara-Death**, **Genre Romance**,** Hurt/Comfort**, banyak dah

Terinspirasi dari lagu ST12 _Saat Terakhir_

Don't Like Don't Read !

_**Saat Terakhir**_

Senja telah berlalu, meninggalkan guratan-guratan jingga dan kelabu yang saling berpasangan untuk menghiasi langit pada sore itu, namun kepergiannya tidak selamanya membawa kenyamanan bagi setiap insan di muka Bumi ini.

Namun, rintik – rintik hujan masih tetap saja menyempatkan dirinya untuk turun, untuk menginvasi Bumi dengan sejuta manfaatnya, yang dapat diberikannya kepada seluruh organisme yang hidup di dalamnya, namun terkadang, hujan juga dapat menyiratkan berjuta kepedihan yang dialami oleh manusia, terutama bagi yang tengah mengalami pedihnya kehilangan, ya, kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai.

Seharusnya, saat hujan lebat turun saat ini dan hari menjelang petang begini, setiap insan tengah berdiam diri di kediaman masing-masing sambil menghangatkan diri dengan sekedar meminum kopi atau mendekapkan diri di balik selimutnya masing-masing, namun tidak bagi dia.

Sesosok manusia sedang bertahan di tengah-tengah guyuran hujan, dengan pandangan yang tetap tertuju kepada sebuah batu nisan, pandangannya kelu, sama dengan keadaan hatinya yang kini sedang membeku, sepertinya turunnya hujan kali ini bisa mengerti tentang keadaan dirinya yang sedang dilanda duka.

Semakin deras hujan mengalir saat itu, langit pun telah berganti diri dari semburat-semburat jingga kini yang tersisa hanyalah jejak-jejaknya saja. Kini sang surya pun telah sepenuhnya beristirahat di peraduannya, di ufuk Barat. Tempat yang tenang untuk beristirahat setelah seharian penuh melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai penerang bagi sang Bumi dengan energi terbesarnya.

Kini keberadaannya pun telah digantikan oleh tenangnya angin malam yang dinginnya bisa menusuk hingga ke tulang , juga dengan sang _Dewi Malam _yang menggantikan tugas sang _Raja Siang _yang kini tengah beristirahat. Namun cahayanya kini tertutupi oleh pekatnya awan hitam yang kini tiada henti-hentinya mengeluarkan isinya ke Bumi.

Titik-titik hujan tiada henti-hentinya menghunjam Bumi, menerpa tubuhnya yang kini tinggal sendiri di tempat ini. Walaupun dinginnya air hujan sudah sangat menusuk kulitnya, namun dia tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya semula.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sana, sejak kejadian itu terjadi pada saat siang hari tadi. Ya, kejadian itulah yang sepertinya akan mengubah seluruh kehidupnya yang akan datang. Tetesan air mata pun mengingatkannya akan pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya

**FLASHBACK ON**

" Hah . . . Hah . . . Hah . . , aku harus cepat, kelasku akan ditutup ! " Keluh seorang pemuda _Blondie. _

Sekitar tiga langkah lagi dia akan sampai ke kelasnya namun sayang sekali, sepertinya takdir mempermainkannya, pintunya tertutup ketika dia akan melangkah memasuki kelasnya.

'Ah sial, aku terlambat' rutuknya dalam hati, namun ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk memasuki kelas tersebut. Ia pun segera membuka pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

" Maaf, saya terlambat. " ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Seketika hening pun melanda, namun itu pun hanya sementara, lalu disambut oleh gelak tawa dari seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut.

'Sial, belum ada guru rupanya'. Umpatnya lagi dalam hati, Ia lalu segera mengambil langkah untuk memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut sambil tidak menghiraukan suara tawa yang masih saja terdengar di telinganya.

Bangkunya yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya untuk menuntut ilmu ini berada di deretan bangku yang paling belakang. Ia telah terbiasa hidup menyendiri, tanpa mengenal adanya teman lagi, dan juga keluarga yang melindungi karena masa lalunya yang begitu kelam,

Namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, ya itulah nama yang dimilikinya sejak kecil.

Dirinya ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sendirian di tengah-tengah dinginnya udara malam, di tempat yang sama sekali dia tidak ketahui. Selama ini dia tinggal di panti asuhan yang bersedia untuk merawatnya hingga saat ini, ya, masa lalunya itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain karena menurutnya teman takkan mampu untuk mengerti akan kehidupannya yang slama ini dijalaninya yang penuh dengan luka dan duka tanpa hadirnya orang tua dan saudara.

Satu-satunya teman yang dia percayai hanyalah pemuda berwajah tampan ini, yang duduk sebangku dengannya sejak dia mulai mengenyam bangku pendidikan di sekolah dasar saat itu. Pemuda ini adalah seseorang yang bernasib sama dengannya, walaupun tidak persis, namun dia telah mengalami penderitaan yang sama dengannya, sama-sama telah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan. Dia pun telah lebih dahulu tinggal di panti asuhan dibandingkan dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

" Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu Dobe? " Tanya pemuda raven ini

" Sudahlah Teme, tidak usah menghiburku begitu, biasanya kau juga tidak perduli kan dengan kehadiranku. " Jawabnya sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi.

" Hn, "

Setelah kejadian itu, kelas tersebut pun serempak diam karena seseorang berambut keperakan memasuki kelasnya. Sepertinya kedatangannya kali ini terlambat seperti biasanya. Lalu beliau duduk di kursi yang berada paling depan menghadap kepada seluruh siswa.

" Selamat pagi semuanya, maaf saya terlambat " serunya sambil tersenyum ramah kepada seluruh anak-anak didiknya di sekolah ini. Beliau adalah wali kelas yang sangat disenangi oleh seluruh siswanya, terutama oleh para gadis-gadis yang terpikat dengan wajahnya yang super tampan dan sikapnya yang sangat cool ini.

(Note Author : "Kakashi dalam cerita ini saya buat tidak memakai masker, jadi beruntunglah karakter yang terlibat di dalam cerita ini")

(Readers : "Memangnya siapa juga yang mau terlibat dalam cerita ini, dasar lebay …")

(Author : "Ampunnn", Kabur dari keroyokan massa)

**Kembali ke cerita**

" Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. " Ucapnya sambil menatap wajah seluruh muridnya, kemudian ia berkata lagi " Dia pindahan dari Suna, pindah ke Konoha ini adalah untuk mengikuti orang tuanya yang telah tinggal terlebih dahulu di kota ini ".

" Oh … " seru seluruh siswa berbarengan.

Naruto pun hanya terdiam, seperti biasa, namun kali ini seperti ada yang lain. Ada perasaan yang menyebabkan dirinya begitu tertarik dengan kedatangan murid baru ini.

" Di mana murid baru itu Kakashi sensei ? " Serunya dari bangku belakang.

" Sabar ya Naruto, sebentar lagi dia akan masuk kok" Jawab Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum dan beliau pun melirik ke arah pintu masuk.

" Silahkan masuk, Nona" Panggilnya, lalu masuklah seorang gadis berambut pink ke dalam ruangan kelas.

" Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Nona Haruno " Ucap Kakashi. Gadis yang dipanggil Haruno itu pun tersenyum ke arah Kakashi lalu ia maju satu langkah.

" Halo semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, kalian boleh memanggilku dengan nama Sakura. Aku murid pindahan dari Suna International High School. Mohon bantuannya !." Ucap gadis ini dengan bersemangat.

Secara tak sadar Naruto pun melihat dan memperhatikan gadis tersebut. Lalu muncullah sebuah perasaan aneh yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, tanpa bisa diduga-duga dan tanpa tahu dari mana asalnya. Dadanya terasa berdetak terlampau cepat bagaikan ingin meledak dan tidak dapat diredam.

Dia sendiri pun tidak bisa mengontrolnya, mengontrol dirinya sendiri yang mulai kehilangan kendali. Dia secara tak sadar tanpa henti-hentinya terus melihat gadis tersebut secara intens. Hanya ada satu kata yang terbersit dalam pikirannya. Cantik. Itulah yang sanggup ia ungkapkan dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya setelah seseorang menepuk bahunya secara kasar. " Hai Dobe, kau memperhatikannya terlalu dalam, jangan bilang bahwa kau mencintainya." Ucapnya dengan nada meledek.

" Jangan menggodaku Teme, aku sedang tidak mood untuk menghajarmu saat ini." Serunya dengan nada kesal.

" Oh, ok-ok " serunya sambil tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya.

" Nah Sakura, sekarang silahkan kau duduk di tempatmu." Seru Kakashi sensei.

" Baik. "

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan dia pun melangkah menuju ke tempat kosong yang ditunjuk oleh gurunya tadi. Secara kebetulan dia tidak sengaja tersandung oleh kaki kursi yang terletak di depan kakinya. Gadis berambut pinky ini pun terjatuh dan ia memejamkan matanya, namun ia tidak kunjung juga merasakan sakit. Secara perlahan, ia pun membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan apa yang tlah terjadi.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Entah kenapa diriku terjatuh, serasa meninggalkan dunia nyata ini. Déjà vu. Seperti saat itu. Akankah diriku akan terhempas kembali menghantam punggung Bumi itu lagi ? Beribu konklusi muncul dalam otakku, bagaikan impuls yang bergerak ke syaraf tanpa henti.

Tanganku mulai bergerak, berusaha untuk menggapai apapun yang ada di depannya. Namun nihil, kosong. Tangan ini hanya menghantam udara yang tak bernyawa. Hal yang tak mungkin dijadikan sanggaan.

Kurasakan beban tubuhku bergerak condong ke belakang, bagaikan sepeda yang kehilangan keseimbangannya, kehilangan kestabilannya. Secara refleks diriku mulai berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku. Hal yang lumrah jika seseorang, apalagi seorang gadis memejamkan matanya apabila dia berada dalam bahaya.

Akupun mulai menghitung dalam hati,

1…

2…

3…

Namun tak kunjung kurasakan juga rasa sakit itu, rasa yang pernah menghiasi punggungku saat itu. Hal ini pun langsung menimbulkan konklusi dalam pikiranku. Hanya dua hal yang ada di pikiranku. Apakah diriku ini mulai merasakan mati rasa seperti orang yang sudah diujung batas, ataukah ada sesuatu yang menggagalkan diriku untuk jatuh menghantam Bumi.

Pikiranku pun mulai kembali ke dunia nyata. Terbebas dari pikiran bawah sadarku yang sempat membelengguku selama beberapa saat. Kusadari ada sebuah lengan yang menopang beban tubuhku dari belakang. Lalu kutepis beberapa pikiran negatif yang sempat berputar-putar di khayalku. Dan kucoba untuk membuka mataku. Akupun terkejut dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapanku.

Sepasang dua bola mata berada di hadapanku. Dekat. Sungguh dekat. Hanya terpaut sekian senti dengan mataku. Ujung hidungku pun hampir bersentuhan dengan sang empunya mata itu. Terasa hangat nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Keadaan yang sungguh tidak menguntungkan.

Namun, tidak dapat kupungkiri, ketika aku menatap matanya, ada sebuah rasa yang samara-samar menerpa jiwaku, menentramkan hatiku, dan mendamaikan jiwa ini. Aku pun tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini, namun iris mata biru itu, terlihat sangat indah, bagaikan keadaan di tengah lautan. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya indahnya warna biru yang terlihat.

Sorot mata itu menatapku, seolah ingin bertanya "apa kau baik-baik saja ?".

Dan mataku pun mendadak ingin menjawabnya "ya, tidak apa-apa, trims."

Keadaan ini membuatku canggung, ditambah lagi tatapan dari kedua bola mata indah itu yang semakin intens menjamah kedua irisku. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar di kedua sisi pipiku. Dan dapat kutebak warna merah pasti akan kembali mengisi tempatnya seperti biasa, menetap di kedua belah pipi chubbyku ini.

Kecanggungan ini pun semakin bertambah lagi, ketika kudengar suara yang keluar dari bibirnya,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku pun segera bangkit, melepaskan diri dari dekapan lengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang belum kuketahui namanya itu menatapku sesaat sebelum ia merapikan posisi berdirinya, dan terlihat seulas senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Namun tetap saja senyumnya itu terlihat cukup indah, apalagi ditambah dengan kedua iris mata biru laut itu. Sungguh, diriku ingin mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

OOOOOOOO

**TBC**

Author's note

Cerita ini sudah pernah dipublish selama beberapa hari, namun dihapus lagi karena ada banyak kesalahan yang saya lakukan. Lalu saya berterima kasih dengan …

(Siapa ya namanya, kok lupa)

-Authorbego-

Telah memberi review pertama bagi saya, saya minta maaf ya, lupa namanya.

Benar-benar makasih dah …

OK, segitu aja dulu untuk chapter pertama, mudah-mudahan ada yang mau membaca. Nanti saya teruskan lagi, hehehe …


End file.
